Candy Bomb
Not to be confused with Colour Bomb. Candy Bomb (sometimes Time Bomb) is an element in Candy Crush Saga. It is, along with blockers, one of the most difficult obstacles in the game. It appears as a coloured bomb with a number beside it. The number normally varies, depending on the level. It can be as high as fifty or as low as three. For every move used, the number on the bomb will be reduced by one, as long as the bomb is not gotten rid of, until it reaches zero. When a candy bomb's timing reach zero, it will explode the whole board and the player will lose the game. These candy bombs have move counts ranging from a generous 50 moves (level 470) or 35 moves (levels 180, 258 and 407) to a mere 3 (level 275). Candy Bombs can be broken by a normal candy match, or through any special candy's effects reaching the candy bomb. Each bomb is worth 3000 points when broken. Candies will take the place of the square once the candy bomb is broken. The Candy Bomb is first seen as the item introduced for episode 8, Salty Canyon. It is first seen in Level 96. Like Licorice Swirls, they can be created out of dispensers, though this happens from Holiday Hut (episode 19, Level 261 ), onwards. The Candy Bomb's timing can be increased by 5 with the help of a booster, called the Bomb Cooler, which adds 5 to every bombs' timing on the board. It is unlocked when the player reaches Level 96. Poll This poll is about how difficult to you is to clear candy bombs. Please take some time to answer it. Trivia * It is the most hated element in the game as it will explode if a player does not remove it in time. * Just as licorice can be generated from dispensers, the same could be said for candy bombs. However, the need to get rid of as many bombs before they explode may be overwhelming, especially if the initial number on the bomb is of a low value, like five or below. * When there is a shuffle, the candy bombs stay in place and will not count down. * The Candy Bombs' texture seems to be soda in an elliptical sphere * Although this feature is most hated, it brings 3000 points, meaning it helps you to pass levels which you need a target score to do so. Therefore, it is recommended that players should break as many candy bombs as possible in timed and target-score challenges to get enough points. * On timed levels, you can still lose after reaching the goal if a bomb explodes. Once the goal has been reached, you can stop and let the timer run out if moving would set off a bomb. * The bomb will not activate a game over in the iOS version when you meet the objective (regarding timed levels) right when the bomb reads zero. * Not to be confused with Colour Bombs. Noticeably, if a color bomb destroys the same color as some of the candy bombs onscreen, the player can receive massive points. *This is the reason why players can earn millions of points on levels like 274 and 374. *If the turn on which you complete a level finishes with a bomb that would otherwise explode on the board, you will still have finished the level without losing a life but the blast will prevent any Sugar Crush from occurring. *A candy bombs' audio when destroyed is the same to the Licorice Swirls and Multilayered Meringues''' ''audio when destroyed. *These are one of the main reasons Levels 147 and 350 are the hardest levels in Candy Crush Saga. *When a play runs out of moves and loses the game, the Candy Bomb does not count down meaning that a Candy Bomb with 1 move left prior to the end will not explode. *Candy Bombs eaten by Sweet Teeth or smashed by a Lollipop Hammer will not reward any points. Gallery Candy Bomb Go Splode.png|A Candy Bomb exploding on Level 356. bomb2moves.png|The bomb is about to explode! candyBombFinishedLevel.jpg|What happens when a Candy Bomb explodes when you finished your requirement. (Level 275) Level 370.png|So Many Candy Bombs! Category:Elements Category:Most Hated Elements Category:Candy